


The Devil's Dragon

by moriartyswife



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyswife/pseuds/moriartyswife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were here for the forbidden grimoire. That's all I'd been told. That's all I needed to know. My job was simple. As my parents and the generations before them, one of us was the link here on earth. We never had any official names, I don't think. Simply, my job was to serve them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were here for the forbidden grimoire. That’s all I’d been told. That’s all I needed to know. My job was simple. As my parents and the generations before them, one of us was the link here on earth. We never had any official names, I don’t think. Simply, my job was to serve them.  
  
I’d been lucky enough to have met them all long before they came to earth. I’d even spent time in the demon world with Rem for a while. The time spent there helped me to understand how I would be useful. Being only human, it had been hard for me to see how devils would need anything from a human.  
  
My father saw to my summoning ceremony. Every detail scrutinized and questioned to make sure that I’d learned everything that they could teach me. I hoped they were proud of how quickly and accurately I’d done the summoning. My father then finished the binding ceremony so that I would be bound to them.  
  
Now, we’d all settled into Rem’s house, the Kaginuki house as it was known here. They’d all been worked into the school system and made their way to being to the renowned student council.  
  
Today was different.  
  
Today, Rem had asked me to go with him to the school early and handed me a summons from his desk to take down to the main hall and post on the news board. Some girl named Ritsuka Tachibana. Usually, they were summoned in private, especially if soul taking was involved. I had no idea what Rem was up to. My confusion reading over the paper must have been extremely apparent.  
  
“Is there something wrong with that simple request?” Rem asked looking over his game pieces. He spent most of his time planning.  
  
“I…uh… no,” I answered, nodding my head a little. I turned to walk away, still very confused about this approach, but Rem caught my arm.  
  
“My father would say that it’s not your place to question me.”  
  
I froze and looked back at him. “You’re not your father, Rem. And I’m not refusing to do it.” His father probably would have broken a few bones or something. I’d only had the misfortune of meeting him once.  
  
“There’s been some talk about the grimoire and Ms. Tachibana’s name arose,” Rem replied and released my arm. He returned to his chess pieces. “She’s going to be a useful pawn.”  
  
“Kind of like me?” I joked with a half-smile. It was rare I got some time alone with Rem. The others, when they weren’t busy, liked to mess with me. I had no problems with it. It was their right and I’d given my oath to be theirs. Sometimes, it was nice to hear about the progress of their mission.  
  
“You’re not a pawn, Kaida. You’re one of us.” Rem sat back down and opened a big book that rested on his desk. My mouth hung open slightly. “You may go.”  
  
I barely got my feet to move. Rem never says things like that. He acknowledged my usefulness from time to time and made sure I was always safe. He’d never said anything close to that.  
  
As I hung up the paper on the board, an arm slid around my waist and someone’s lips kissed my neck. Familiar purple hair was all I could see. “Hi, Shiki.”  
  
“What’s with that stupid grin on your face, Kaida? You’ve been with Rem all morning,” Mage said, folding his arms over his chest. He would say that Rem was boring.  
  
“Nothing. I’m just in a good mood,” I replied with a shrug.  
  
Shiki pulled me close to him and took a deep breath. “You smell utterly delightful when you’re this happy. The things I’d like to do right now.” He kissed my neck again.  
  
I laughed and untangled myself from him. “Students will be here soon, and Rem is waiting. You’re already late.”  
  
Shiki frowned and hugged me tight again. “Later then, little dragon. I’ve already had so many delicious ideas.” He sighed dramatically.  
  
“Let her go, you stupid angel. You can’t forget she’s human.” Mage grabbed Shiki by the collar and drug him off.  
  
“We’ll see you in a little bit. I’m sure you’ve got plenty of other things to do,” Urie slipped a rose into my hand and followed after them.  
  
I shook my head and laughed breathily. Roen barked at me, wagging his tail. I crouched down and petted his head. “It’s not like I thought it would be, Roen. I guess devils aren’t as scary as I dreamed.” I scratched behind his ears. “I wish Rem would let you be in your human form here. These one-sided conversations make me sound crazy.”  
  
Roen barked.  
  
“I work for devils. You’re right. That does make me a little crazy.” I nodded and checked to make sure the summons was tacked down. The last thing I needed was a reason for Rem to be upset with me.  
  
“Want to come run errands with me?” I asked to him. He barked excitedly and trotted beside me as I went through the list of things I’d been given. Still, I made it back before classes began. The students were muttering about the Ritsuka girl being called to the student council.  
  
I tried to avoid the crowd because they had a tendency to ask a lot of questions since I was rarely not around the student council. Also, I had some things that I couldn’t explain in this bag. Someone almost stepped on Roen so I carried him up the stairs to the third library.  
  
Whatever they had been discussing, stopped when I entered. “Everything you asked for,” I said and set the bags on the table. Roen licked my face. “Roen!” I couldn’t help but laugh. Being Cerberus in a Pomeranian body was adorable.  
  
“You’re always doting on that mangy mongrel,” Urie scoffed. They tended to get a little jealous of Roen. I did favor him for company most of the time.  
  
Rem carefully looked through the items in the bags.  
  
“I have a soft spot for Pomeranians and besides, Roen is a sweetie,” I grinned and kissed his furry head. Mage said something about Shiki being jealous but it was cut off when they all looked toward the door. Sometimes it was creepy how they just knew.  
  
“She’s coming. Kaida, if you’d take these out of sight,” Rem instructed, not taking his eyes off the door. Strangely, I’d never seen them so captivated by a girl.  
  
I did as he asked and watched from the side room. The girl didn’t seem special. It was only when Rem used his powers and charm to enchant her and went in to claim her soul, something happened. It didn’t work. Her pendant produced a bright burst of energy to protect her.  
  
I’d never seen anything like it. My parents had taught me all about wards against devils and how to overcome them if I had to. I’d have to research this. Rem remained unfazed and his confidence calmed me. Whatever this girl had to protect herself would soon be rendered useless and Rem would get what he wanted. I’d make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

After class, I returned to the Kaginuki house to prepare for the ritual Rem wanted to perform. The room stayed locked when it wasn’t needed. Only Rem and I knew where the key was hidden. Inside the cold room, I lit the torches on the wall to light it.  
  
Typical ritual room from what I’d studied. Two doors, the one I come into and a second leading to a supply room. Five altars all spaced apart so a symbol could be drawn in the middle of them. The bowls were empty until I put together all of the ingredients.  
  
In the center of the altars was an open space that had four shackles in the ground, one for each limb, and Rem had already drawn the summoning symbol for souls he’d sent to the demon world. Having only done this a few times before, my nerves were going crazy. It would hurt like hell. My only comfort was that it wouldn’t kill me. That’s what all the training and binding rituals were for.  
  
Everything seemed to be in order so I went to get myself ready. Being this shaken up about it would only result in a failed attempt. Taking a bath to relax and clear my mind should do the trick. Besides, I’d have to get out of my clothes for the ritual anyways. The warmth of the water relaxed my muscles.  
  
When I returned in my comfy bathrobe, Rem had a book open in his hands. The floor felt cold under my bare feet. He flipped the book closed and nodded his head toward where I had to go.  
  
“Are you ready?” He asked, walking over to me.  
  
“Yes,” I answered as confidently as I could. Hesitation wouldn’t be received well. And I knew this would be over quicker if I just jumped into it.  
  
“Lie down then,” he instructed, taking the robe as it fell off my shoulders.  
  
As I sat down and slowly stretched out, a shiver overtook my body. It’s cold in here. Rem shackled my wrists and ankles. I think the idea of it kept me from running away since it used to be forced upon some people. Now it was just tradition, but it also made me feel a little safer.  
  
My mother told me to shut my eyes, to block out the pain as much as I could, but I always liked to watch. Rem would speak in a foreign tongue and light each altar. The last one always made my heart race, because I knew what came after it.  
  
A purple glow would illuminate from the symbol as it took life, twisting and winding to cover my body like tattoos. Then it burned worse than anyone could ever imagine. From that point, it all turned into a blur. Rem’s voice sounded distant, drowned out by the noise. My screaming.  
  
It would be hours before I would be conscious enough to speak. The ritual must have been a success. Rem continued to talk to me softly as he unlatched the shackles and put the robe back on me. Then he would carry me to my bedroom to sleep for a while.  
  
Days like this, Rem ordered the others to leave me alone for the remainder of the day. It wore off slowly and I regained the feeling of my body piece by piece. Achy. I usually felt extremely achy but the only cure for that was to get up and move around and get something to eat.  
  
The robe was still on me so I changed into loose sweatpants and a sweater. Something comfy. I’d feel the soreness for a few days. My stomach growled. The clock showed that I’d been out for almost six hours.  
  
Down in the kitchen, I thought I’d be alone but Shiki and Mage were both waiting, sitting on various countertops like chairs didn’t exist. I rubbed my arms and smiled. “Hey, you’re not waiting on me are you?”  
  
Shiki climbed off the island and leaned in close, looking over my body. “Does it still hurt?”  
  
“Yes-”  
  
“Leave her alone. You heard Rem. I made you some of your favorite soup,” Mage pushed Shiki away and held up a bowl. Steam rose up from the top with an intoxicating smell.  
  
“Thank you, Mage.” I took the bowl and it warmed my hands. “That’s very kind of you.”  
  
“Ah, don’t mention it.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He’d gone back to acting the tough guy. Sometimes I wondered how many people really knew him.  
  
Mage looked at something past me and nudged Shiki. “Well, we just wanted to check on you. Later, babe.”  
  
“Thank you,” I said again, this time to an empty room. They could just disappear and it was very inconvenient.  
  
Alone again, I set the bowl of soup on the counter after I’d taken a bite. It warmed my whole body, making the pain dull for a moment. It’s strange living with them. They can be so normal that I can almost forget that they’re devils.  
  
I took the time to wash and dry the bowl and spoon before leaving the kitchen. I should really try to get some more rest since we do have school tomorrow. Skipping wasn’t an option. We couldn’t have anyone looking too closely at us. My absence would not go unnoticed.  
  
Walking down the hall, Urie’s door stood wide open. That’s odd. They all typically kept their rooms to themselves, coming to mine if they wanted me. Curious, I peeked inside. The room itself was completely as I imagined. Warm red tones made the room inviting and sweet. The king sized bed sat on a platform with tall bed poles that had sheer white drapes.  
  
“Like what you see?” Urie asked from behind me.  
  
As used to their games as I was, I still jumped and felt my heart race. “It’s romantic.” Very like him.  
  
Urie took my hand and led me into the room once the door closed. With a snap of his fingers, the sweatpants and sweater were replaced with a white lace dress that fit my body perfectly. “That’s much better,” he said and smiled at me.  
  
Music started to play from all around. He was always one for the theatrics. Urie held out his hand. “Dance with me, little dragon.”  
  
The dancing didn’t last long because it wasn’t what he wanted. My legs hit the end of the bed when his mouth found mine. “You could have just asked.”  
  
“Where’s the fun in that? I enjoy seducing you,” Urie replied with a smirk. He wrapped his arm around me and lifted me up onto the bed. “I enjoy watching you fall for me all over again.”  
  
So much for a relaxing night. It was well past three in the morning before I made it back to my own bedroom, slightly disoriented. I didn’t bother to put on pajamas. I collapsed on the bed and pulled the sheet over me. Sleep took over quickly. Just another day being bound to the devils. Would it always be this way?


	3. Chapter 3

               The next morning, I woke up to Shiki lying behind me, propped up on his elbow. He must have been watching me sleep. Brushing the hair out of my face, Shiki smiled. “Good morning, little dragon.” His hand weaved through my hair, and it felt really good.

               Still so achy. I returned the smile. “Good morning,” I whispered, afraid my voice wouldn’t work. It sounded a little scratchy. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep, but Rem wouldn’t allow me to skip school. It might bring unwanted attention to us. The thought of getting out of bed made me groan.

               “What’s the matter? Does it still hurt?” Shiki asked, inspecting the bruises on my wrists from the shackles. He kissed them, soaking up my winces.

               Nodding, I sat up. “I’m okay.” Stretching my arms up carefully, my eyes landed on the clock. Oh, shit! “I am so late! Why didn’t you wake me up?” Jerking the covers off, I slid off the bed, despite my protesting muscles. Rem is going to kill me for being late!

               “I like watching you sleep,” Shiki replied from his spot on my bed.

               I threw my uniform on, tossing the white dress onto the pile of dirty clothes. No time for makeup or straightening of my hair. I pulled it up into a ponytail and used a big clip to hold it off my neck. Shiki had disappeared. Grabbing my bag, I ran out of my room and down to the front of the house.

               “You’re late,” Rem said, holding the door open for me.

               “I’m sorry,” Was all I could get out. My breaths were heavy and any excuse I offred wouldn’t help anything. Sliding into the seat, my mouth watered at the French toast sticks and omelet waiting for me. Rem knows how I am after these intense summoning’s. The next day I could eat double what I normally did.

               Rem stayed silent the whole ride to school. Something had to be bothering him. Was it that girl? Or his father? I couldn’t ask him, because I knew he wouldn’t tell me. In my classes, I could barely stay awake. Trudging to the student council room, I noted that no one was in here. Score! Sneaking into one of the back-reading areas, I pulled the curtain and laid down on the couch. The boys had a meeting here today so we would be staying here late.

              

               _“This is Cerberus,” Rem said off handedly. He didn’t seem interested in the dog wagging its tail at me. More like, he disliked him._

_I knelt to pet the Pomeranian. Dogs were a weakness of mine, and this one was very cute and friendly. “Wait, Cerberus? Like the mythological dog of the Underworld?” Rem nodded his head from the waiting, waiting patiently for me to finish. “It’s a Pom?” I asked with disbelief in my words. The stories of a three-headed dog that towered over its prey._

_“Are you questioning me?” Rem asked, folding his arms. We’d only known each other for two weeks, so he was still trying to assert his dominance over me, which he definitely didn’t need to. The demons here were terrifying, and Rem happened to be one of the strongest._

_I stood up. “No, I’m sorry. I’m just curious. It’s still really new to me.” And this was my first time to the demon world. No sightseeing, however. I’d be stuck in this house with Rem and his father, the scariest man in either realm. It made me grateful for not having to serve him._

_Tomorrow, we were going to learn about summoning demons to earth. One of the most painful summoning spells there is. The demons can only cross over into the human world by possessing a person for a short time. Basically, it means that I am a conduit. The demons possess me for a moment, one after the other._

_“This will be your room. Dinner will be brought soon. Kaida, do not leave this room without my permission,” Rem said, leaving me._

_Sighing, I fell back on the bed. “I shouldn’t have to do this yet.” The plan had been down the line. It was always ‘when you’re older, Kaida.’ Something had changed. And as prepared as my family felt I was, I had my doubts. I should have another 5 years at least of training before I had to come here._

_A bark came from outside my door. When I cracked the door, Cerberus ran inside, jumping up on my bed. I leaned on my elbow on my mattress, petting his head. “You’re so cute,” I said, smiling. My parents never allowed me to have a dog._

_A puff of black smoke exploded in my face, the dog disappeared, and in its place was a boy with blue hair. He smiled, amused when I fell backwards onto the floor. “You’re quite cute yourself,” He said._

_Staring at him, my mind turned, trying to find words. I shouldn’t be surprised. The demon world had plenty of creatures who could transform from a human-like figure into animals. I hadn’t been expecting to actually meet one! “I…” Stumbling over my words, my first coherent sentence was, “You’re really attractive.”_

_He laughed, sitting Indian style on the bed. “I could say the same thing about you, little human girl. I’m Roen.”_

Roen…

               That was the first time I’d met him. For the remainder of my time in the demon world, he came to visit me often. A secret we both held. Rem eventually found out, but he didn’t stop it from happening. I liked all of them, but Roen was special to me. Unlike the others, he never pushed me into things I didn’t want.

               Only half awake, I realized that I wasn’t alone on the couch. Someone had their arms around me. “R-Roen!”

               “I was surprised to hear you say my name in your sleep,” he said, brushing my hair back. “I can’t imagine what you were dreaming about.”

               My cheeks burned. “It… it was about the first time I met you.” If anyone caught us like this, we’d be in huge trouble. Rem might not mind me talking with Roen, but it had become quite apparent to me that Rem didn’t trust him. If we were found out, it might damage everything my family had built. But, I really liked Roen.

               Roen smiled, “The first words you ever said to me was, and I quote—”

               I put my hand over his mouth. “We don’t need to repeat that. I remember and I’m still embarrassed about that.” It made me cringe. I can’t believe I said that to someone I’d just met.

               He pulled my hand away, still smiling. “Kaida, you’re so special to me.” He leaned down and kissed me.

               “Wait!”

               He cut me off again with another kiss.

               “Roen! What if—”

               He laughed, giving up on his attempts to make me be quiet. “No one is going to find out. They think you’re the good little human girl who does everything they ask. But I know the real you,” he teased, tickling my sides.

               I squeaked, trying not to laugh too loud. Covering my own mouth, the laughter didn’t stop because he wouldn’t relent. Someone is definitely going to hear us! When he stopped, I sighed. “One day, I want to live my own life.” It wasn’t that I hated working for the devils, but my life had come to a standstill.

               “I’m going to make that happen for you, I promise,” Roen said, kissing my nose.

               He says that a lot. He tells me lots of promises. Roen had never broken a promise to me yet, but this one seemed impossible. As long as Rem lived, and that could very well be outside of my own lifespan, my family had vowed to serve his family. It didn’t seem plausible to think that one day I’d have a life of my own. But nonetheless, I hoped for it. I hoped for Roen to take me away from here.

 


End file.
